Her impulse, My benefits
by Wolflover007
Summary: For my 5 year FF anniversary (7/17/19) Jane enjoys Maura's bike and everything that comes with it. Third in series. Takes place after "Maura's deliberate confession". Enjoy. shameless smut. Jane POV


Hello everyone. Today is a special fic that i almost wasnt going to write.

As of 7/17/19 i have been on FF for 5 years and figured i would write another sequel to my first ever fic, "Maura's impulsive buy." I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the support the past five years. This fic is from Jane's POV and takes place after "Maura's deliberate confession". This is the last part of this series. Thanks again for all the support even with my other pairing from this show. (ya'll know what im talking about).

Happy reading.

-wolflover007

* * *

Freedom. Pure Freedom. That is the only way that I can describe it to you. The rush under my skin. My heart pumps wildly in my chest sending oxygen rich blood and loads of neurotransmitters through my body. The pleasure courses through me as I grip tighter, my hands the only thing holding me to the world.

My arms wrap tighter around her waist as the city blurs around us. My breathing fast as adrenaline pumps through me. We can't talk with the helmets on but I let her know how i feel. I sit back as we come to a stoplight. Both our feet touch the ground. I tap her shoulder as she looks back at me. The visor obstructing her face but I know she is smiling. She always smiles when we ride.

I never would have thought she would have a motorcycle licence. She never seemed like that type. I am amazed at her control. The way she handles tight curves and slows down just enough to allow us by only to speed up again on the straight away. The way her hands know just how much throttle to give. The way she leans forward as we speed by only to straighten up when we come to lights. Just like everything else about her, the way she rides is elegant and perfect.

The first time we rode i didnt know how to help but she was undertanding. I simply mirrored her actions. Looking to her for guidance.

"Hold on to me no matter what." was what she said. I would never let go, both for safety and comfort. I trusted her.

The light turned green and she leaned back and turned left. I grip her tightly and scream a little. I'm still not used to riding and this was only the second time i was with her. As the world continues to blur I stare at the back of her helmet to steady myself. She pulls up to the building and I carefully got off the bike, my legs shaking a little. She stands and steadies me. She flipped her visor up so we can talk.

"I'll be right back." I said as I removed my helmet, she simply nodded.

* * *

After dropping off the item we headed home. She parked the bike and helped me stand. I look back at her as I stand one the porch. Her hair pushed inside her helmet, the way her leather jacket hung loose from her body. The black jeans that clung to her ass and legs. She wore brown leather work boots. She simply sat down and straddled the bike for a minute. Oh i wish she'd straddle me like that. God she looked sexy, she always had but now...I shudder as heat forms between my legs.

I open the door and set the helmet on the table, removing my jacket and hanging it up. I head to the kitchen to grab some leftovers. I hear the door click open. As I turned around, my jaw dropped. She removed her helmet and shook her unruly dirty blond hair out before running her hand through it. Fuck she looked so hot and masculine. I decided food can wait.

I walked up to her and kiss her softly. She responded gently at first before pushing her tongue inside my mouth. She always was more dominant when it came to this stuff. I simply responded by kissing harder. When she pulled away her lips are slightly puffed up and her eyes grew darker. She went to remove her jacket but i stop her. She's confused but stopped. I pressed my body against her and leaned closer to her ear.

"Bed." I say in a husky whisper.

She pulled me to the room.

* * *

I laid on the bed as she licked her lips. Fuck, that look in her eyes always makes me wet. She then straddled me in a similar way she did the bike. Her loose black t-shirt hiding her muscular body and completing the look.

She said nothing but smirked as I pulled her closer. I ran my hands up the back of her jacket as the smell and feel of it turned me on to no end. I never imagined Maura in bike leathers but now it is one of my favorite looks on her, something she could clearly see when my eyes met hers.

"Maura…" I whimpered.

"Yes?"

"Please." I blushed slightly and stopped rubbing her back.

"Please what Jane?" She licked her lips again.

"Take me."

"Oh you bad girl." She giggled.

"I believe that title belongs to you, biker girl." I said back.

"Oh really?" She challenged.

I nod as I watched strip her slowly. As she removed the jacket, shirt, and bra; my mouth started to water. Her breasts were mere inches from my mouth and i wanted so badly to suck them. As I began to sit up, she pushed me back down.

"No." She said sternly.

"But."

She smiled and stripped me down before roughly sucking my nipple. I gasped in surprise and gripped her hair.

"Fuck." I whimper.

She simply sucked harder making me whine out her name. She suddenly pulled away.

"Turn over."

"What?" I said still in a lust filled haze.

"Turn. Over. Dont make me ask again."

I gulped and did as she said. I could feel her shifting behind me and before i could ask what she was doing i felt a painful sting on my ass. I screamed as she did it again.

"Fuck."

She said nothing but removed my pants. I kicked them aside and panted softly. I moaned knowing my ass was on display for her. The thought causing more heat to flood my already socked underwear. I shifted a little to get comfortable but couldn't. She spanked me again and this time i felt it, the unmistakable feeling of leather. She was belting me. Fuck. I shudder as she does it twice more. She put the belt aside and cupped my sex before pushing her breasts against my back.

"So im the bad girl huh Jane?" she whispered dangerously close to my ear.

"Y..Yes." I studder.

"The why are you soaked like a whore? Why did you ask me to take you?"

"I.." I try to speak as she runs a finger over my soaked panties.

"You like riding my bike don't you?"

"Yes. God, the way you ride so smoothly and have complete control is so beautiful and hot." I confessed

"What if i gave you something else to ride?" She growled.

"L..Like what?" I said playing dumb.

"What you crave."

"W..what do I crave?" I challenged feeling a little braver.

She licked my ear before speaking again. "My big piston ramming into you as your crank pin rotates. That is what you want." she circled my clit through the last article of clothing and i thrust forward in an attempt to get more pleasure.

I giggle at the euphemism. She must not be amused as she pulled my hair back, forcing me to look up to the ceiling.

"Well?" She asked.

"Yes. god Maura take me, please." She let go of my hair and got off the bed. I wanted to turn around but decided against it. Alone in my thoughts I felt the stinging of my butt. I wanted to rub it but knew i wasnt allowed to. I panted as heat encased my entire body. I took off my panties.

She shifted behind me as i felt the tip of the toy tease my folds. Fuck. I whimpered and thrust into it. She pulled away.

"No." she said.

I stilled and begged her.

"Please. Fuck please. Fill me. Fuck me please."

She danced it along my folds again.

"Alright. Will we need lube?" She then put two fingers in my heat. I shook, finally being touched. She yanked them out.

"Oh no. we wont need a drop. You're wet like a good slut."

I simply nodded. She leaned over my back and licked my ear.

"Ride me." She growled into my ear. I shivered at her dominant display.

I slowly thrust back, panting as the toy slid in. Shaking as each inch grazed my insides. Oh god. It was so big. I stopped about halfway when my body resisted. She didn't move and gently rubbed my back, encouraging me. I relaxed and slid all the way back. Feeling her hips graze my heated ass.

"Mmm. yes. So full." I panted.

"Mmm. god Jane, such a good slut. And you're all mine." She said then pulled back before thrusting into me. I trembled as she kept thrusting. She spanked me again and i thrust back.

* * *

I could only imagine how i looked. Head and torso on the bed, my ass thrust upward in an impossible angle. My hands gripping the sheets as she thrust harder. My eyes glazed over with lust, my mouth open but never truly making words, only little gasps of bliss. Bottom line I looked like a submissive bitch in heat and I loved every second of it. She gripped my hips, forcing them higher and I screamed as her cock stoked the soft spot inside me. She hit it over and over as I shook in pleasure.

"Maura?"

"Yes?"

"This is hot." I turned facing her. I could see a sheen of sweat covering her body, her muscles must be tired. I forced myself up on my hands and thrust back. She growled and pulled my hair back.

"Yes. this is." She gasped.

I could feel my muscles milking her. Wanting her. Needing her. I let out a strangled cry as her other hand grazed my clit, earning her another flood from between my legs.

"Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me." I cried out. "Fuck me like a bitch in heat. Fuck me like an animal."

She smiled and thrust even harder, abusing my pussy as I took everything she gave me. She released my hair and ordered me to spread my ass apart. I was confused but did, my head returning to the mattress. I gasped as i feel something cold drip down my ass. She had not reached for anything but I could feel her head close to my backside. Wait did she just? Fuck. she did. The every classy Maura Isles just spit on my asshole. The thought sent me reeling.

"That should be enough." she said and I got the idea. Sucking my index finger for a second, I reached back and slowly inserted it into my spit filled asshole. The tight ring of muscle resisting at first but slowly giving way, eating my finger. I moved it slow at first but picked up speed to match her thrusts.

"Mmm. thats it Jane. Get that hole trained for next time so I can put my big cock in it."

The words shook my core figuratively and literally. I spasmed as my body was so close.

"Please." I begged.

"Admit it first." she said still thrusting into me though i could tell her muscles were starting to give out. I thrust harder to compensate that.

"What?" i asked.

"Tell me what you are." she almost pleaded. It sounded as if she were close too.

"Im your big stupid whore. Who loves when you fuck me so hard I cant stand. I love when you claim me like some primal animal." She thrust a little harder at that. "I love when you take me so the whole world knows im yours. Fuck. I love you Maura."

She growled a primal growl before stilling, her body trembling. She mumbled profanities as she rubbed me to my abyss. My pussy clenched down on her cock and my ass grew tight around my finger. I saw white, heat and pleasure consumed me. Her voice was far away but i could hear her moaning my name. And then it was over. She laid on my back unable to support her weight and panted hard in my ear. My own body gave out and i let out an exhausted sigh.

When I opened my eyes i was on on my back, the toy out of me, the finger also out. Her kisses peppered my face. In the soft light I could see the glow from all the sweat she formed, her chest rising quickly. Her arms wrapped around me. We were both too tired to move so we laid there content.

"Love you Jane." she said.

"Love you too babe." I whispered.

Maybe this "impulsive buy" was a good idea after all.

Fin

A/N: well was it a good end to the series? Let me know. Reviews make me smile.


End file.
